Figure It Out As You Go
by pwnsomelink
Summary: AU. Basically a trouble-maker Link in High school. Zelink.Rated T for cursing, alcohol, drugs, child abuse, and suggestive themes. And blood.
1. Prologue

_ Figure It Out As You Go _

* * *

><p><em> Prologue<em>

* * *

><p>He was a bit of a trouble maker. He skipped classes, spray painted graffiti on the school walls, and was barely passing. He was 17, turning 18 in November, a junior in high school. He was fairly smart, but he was passing with all C's and D's for the sole reason that he didn't put much effort into school work. His name was Link Forester.<p>

Link's home life was not the best. His father, a bad tempered drunk, was never happy with him or his mother. Jacob was a cruel man, having frequent outbursts, and hardly ever _not_ violent. The slightest thing would set him off.

He hated Link with a bloody passion, and only ever kept him around to torment him. But he was starting to lose his grip on both Link and his mother, which made it even harder to control his temper.

Link's mother, on the other hand, is almost the opposite. Alex was kind hearted and would do anything to keep Link in a house and fed. She would apply for multiple jobs and would sometimes stay awake for the whole 24 hours of a day to keep their small mobile home in their possession, as Jacob refused to get a job of his own. Alex was fairly young, for having a 17 year old son at 32 years old, for the reason she had Link when she was 15. For this, Alex's family completely cut all ties with her, except for her sister, Violet, who helped out from time to time.

Link had 3 best friends: Roy Firego, Marth Royalle, and Sheik Swifts. Roy was the destructive and obnoxious one, and was really hyper about anything even slightly interesting that happened. He had unnaturally bright red hair, though he never dyed it, and dark blue eyes. Marth tended to edge away from trouble and always kept his wits about him, and used strategy to find his way out of sticky situations. Marth bears dark blue hair, and has very deep, dark sapphire eyes. Sheik was quiet, but often put his opinion into a discussion if he felt it was needed. He was a black belt in Tae-Kwon-Do and was notorious for unintentionally sneaking up on people. He had sandy-blonde hair, tanned skin, and blood-red eyes.

Zelda was very beautiful. She had long light blonde hair that ran down to her waist. Her peach skin only made her radiant, light blue-violet eyes stand out more. Zelda's gorgeous looks matched her personality. She was very kind and intelligent, and stood up for herself and others. She refused to be taken advantage of and worked hard for what she wanted.

Link was a exceptionally good-looking guy. He was tall and lean, yet still quite muscular. His shaggy golden blonde hair was almost always covering his brilliant, deep-azure eyes and never seemed to be quite kept. Despite his reputation as a trouble-maker, Link was a calm and gentle person, especially once you got to know him. He treated other people with respect, as long as they treated him the same way. Link had picked up a temper from his father, though, but it usually took a deep offence to set it off. He took insults to people he cares about more seriously than insults to his own being and was not afraid to object to any thing he found unjust or not fair.

Link and the Principal, Mr. Ross, were arch enemies. Link liked to tease and aggravate the stuffy principal with the smallest of things and Ross would yell and shout or assign detention or spout out the occasional remark about Link's family. Ross had done that before, and ended up with a black eye and Link was suspended for a week.

Ross was a sour man. The only things he found amusing were his own snide remarks. He was a very prideful man who wouldn't admit to being wrong and he often refused to listen to anyone else, for he was the principal, and he was in charge here.

This is Breton, Texas. Year 2009. The story starts in late September, about a month after school began.

* * *

><p><strong>So! Welcome to my story, Figure It Out As You Go. Now this is a really boring chapter, but for my own health, I needed one. Hopefully, it will get a whole lot better! I have pretty muchly the whole story down in my head, and I JUST got a account so its probably going to start off a bit rocky. But I just can't put my thoughts down on le type! So PLEASE REVIEW to let me know all that I could do better! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so angry at myself for not working on this. I am so, so sorry. Tch, all this time and only 5,000 words. I'm so lame. Thank you, everyone who has/is reading, reviewing, alerting and faving this little poor excuse of a story I have conjured up here. I am so sorry.**

** You see, I have recently got into the fandom of Fullmetal Alchemist, and with other fandom-y thoughts in my head it has been hard to concentrate on Zelda. *LAME EXCUSE ALERT* But, Zelda will always, ALWAYS, be my number one. **

**...So, without further ado, here is chapter one of Figure it Out as You Go! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Figure It Out As You Go<span>_

_Chapter One_

* * *

><p>Link groaned as his cheap alarm began buzzing ever so loudly in his ear. "Shit...Why are you so frickin' loud!" Link growled as he read the time, like he has done every weekday since kindergarten. 7:00. He was supposed to be at school by eight. Meh.<p>

"Pfft. Sleep. Forever." He mashed the off button and flopped back onto his small bed and dozed away again.

Once Link woke up for the second time, he glanced at the alarm and winced. 7:30. "Woops," Link muttered drowsily. He jumped up and shuffled over to the only bathroom in his tiny little mobile home. He soaked his face and golden hair in the bathroom sink before he threw on a green T-shirt with a large happy-face on it, as well as a pair of jeans with a hole over the knee. After brushing his teeth he tossed his large, black backpack over his shoulder and stepped outside the front door in his worn out old Converse, beginning his 15-minute trek towards Breton High School.

As Link walked to school, he pondered the conditions of the weather. It was sunny. Weird. This had been the only sign of nice weather for a few weeks. To Link, the bright skies meant that something good was going to happen today. Maybe his father wouldn't drink himself into oblivion tonight. Perhaps Link's boss would call him to let him know that he didn't need to come to work that evening. The thoughts of these possibilities made Link smile as he pushed open the doors of the large, two-story school.

As Link walked toward his first class, he simply couldn't shake the feeling that something _good_ would occur today. He was almost positive something was going to happen.

But then again, maybe not.

He glanced at the nearest clock as he calmly strode to his Geometry class. 7:58. He shrugged and kept his rather slow pace. He didn't really care if he was late, but the constant detentions were a little annoying. As he neared Mrs. Alyvrin's classroom, the tardy bell rang. "You're late," Mrs. Alyvrin grumbled. "So I am..." The teacher sighed. "Please sit down, Link." "Uh huh," was his reply. Link strode to his chair next to Roy and sat.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Roy called.

"Meh, nuthin'. But I can't get rid of this feeling something is gonna happen today..." Roy's eyes widened.

"Oh, really? Like, is something bad gonna happen? Why? Is something gonna go down? Is someone going die? What if Marth goes-"

"Whoa, jeez, don't get your panties in a wad, Roy! I really feel like today is just gonna be a good day, is all. And no, I do not think Marth in going to go bald."

Roy grinned and his eye twitched in a slightly sadistic manner. "He could. I can make it happen."

"You know he would throw a hissy fit if you did that."

"That's the-"

"Be quiet, boys."

Roy's smile dropped and shot a look at the teacher, and simply grumbled in response.

"Okay class, today we are going over..."

* * *

><p>"I don't think I'm going to stay for all of my classes today, Roy." Link calmly suggested as they walked to third period. Geometry had been its normal, boring self and second period was exceptionally dull, and Link did not want to stick around for the rest of the day.<p>

"You're gonna get suspended again. You need to quit skipping."

"Yeah, but I don't want to be here. Especially for seventh period..."

"But really. They're going to kick you out."

"Bleh."

Roy shrugged as the they stepped in to their Biology class. All the tables were for two students each, so they could work with their partners easier. Roy, Link, and Marth made up the only three-person-group in the class, as there were an odd number of people in Mrs. Abensanchan's third period. Roy sat next to Marth, and Link sat in the desk next to theirs, just to the right of them. All three of the boys were moved to the front row, after constantly disrupting the class the week prior. The seat on the right of Link was empty, and the desk to the right of that one was were Ganondorf, the biggest school bully, and one of his many followers, Vaati, sat.

Ganondorf, or Ganon for short, was what many people considered to be the biggest douche they had ever met. He did things a normal bully would, pummeling kids for their lunch money or smashing people who bumped into him. But his father, Ganondorf Senior, was a very rich man and successful business owner, making the principal very reluctant to provide him with any sort of punishment. Ganon took advantage of this fact, and beat kids in the hallways or anywhere on school grounds for fun or for looking at him the wrong way. He had dark brown skin and fiery red-orange hair, and was very tall and well built.

Vaati was a odd little person. He seemed to have an obsession with the color purple, as he wore mostly purple, his hair was purple, and even his skin seemed to have the slightest tint of lavender, which contrasted greatly with his deep burgundy eyes. He rarely spoke and seemed to follow Ganondorf around almost as if he was his tiny little shadow.

"Hey Marth." Link and Roy called out in unison.

"Hello, you two. Oh, hey, I heard we are getting a new student in this class, so it seems as if our group of three will be no more."

"What? Aw, man, that really blows! I wonder which one of us is gonna get paired with the new kid. Which ever one of us does, though, is going to have to inform them of the incredible group that once existed here that was _destroyed_ when they arrived, and let them know what they have done!" Roy roared.

"Dude, I do_ not_ want to get paired with a new kid. No. Marth, since you're so mannerly,_ you_ should volunteer to be partners with him, you know, and take one for the team?" Link suggested.

The bell rang.

"Link, I don't really think-"

"Link, Roy, please take your seats." Mrs. Abensanchan interrupted.

"Um, excuse me, Mrs. A, but I was having very important conversation with my friend here, may he at least finish his sentence?" The blond teen interjected.

"Shut up, stupid! Just sit down!" Marth hissed between his teeth.

"No. I suggest you listen to Marth and take your seat, Mr. Forrester." The biology teacher proposed.

"Oh, you people appall me." Link replied while rolling his eyes as he sat. Only then did he spot the short, slim figure standing next to his instructor.

She was possibly the most beautiful being he had ever seen.

No, she _was_ the most beautiful being he had ever seen.

With those golden wisps of hair that cascaded down to her thin waist, and those light blue eyes, with a touch of violet, almost like venom.

He stared at her, unable to believe that _this_ was their new student.

He snapped out of his trance when he noticed the girl giving him an odd look.

Then he noticed his jaw had been hanging open. Oops.

Mrs. Abensanchan ignored his previous rant. "Class, this is Zelda, and all of you _better_ be respectful to her, or there is going to be trouble. Uhmm... Zelda, I suppose for now your lab partner can be Link...until I have time to find someone more...suitable. But hopefully in the mean time, he can learn from you, right?" She smiled at the new girl.

"Hey, what do you mean, 'suitable'?"

The teacher shot Link a look, but ignored his question.

"I'm offended!"

Mrs. Abensanchan took a deep breath and rubbed her temples. "Zelda, please take your seat next to Link..."

Zelda stepped towards the vacant chair to the right of her new lab partner, but was stopped by a deep, hissing voice.

"Hey girl,"

She glanced in the direction the voice came from.

"Hey," Ganondorf whispered.

Zelda made a face at him. The brute raised his eyebrows and his grin spread wider.

"Hey man, she just got here, leave her alone."

Zelda turned her head at the sound of someone defending her, while Link glared at the redhead. Ganondorf grumbled and looked the other way.

Link pulled the chair adjacent to himself and gestured towards it with his hand. Zelda took her seat and kept her head down. She wondered just _how _the teacher had not noticed any of that little spectacle, as the said instructor simply kept to her droning on the works of an animal cell.

"So...what's up?"

She snapped her head towards the teen next to her.

"Huh?"

"I mean, I think we should get to know each other if we're going to be lab partners," He whispered in reply.

"Oh, yeah...um, thank you for, um...defending me earlier..."

"Hey, no problem. That guy, Ganon, he's just the school douche bag. The one that everybody except his little cronies and the mindless ditzes hate. He hits on all the pretty girls that show up,"

"Oh..."

"Yeah, just ignore that-"

"Hush, you." Mrs. Abensanchan looked up from the textbook.

Link rolled his eyes and glanced over to Roy, who gave him a thumbs up and an overly enthusiastically happy grin. He then began to mindlessly stare at his sprawled out textbook, not paying attention to anything at all. Finally, He grabbed his note book and began writing. Once he was done, he slowly pushed the notebook over to Zelda's side of the table, looking the other way inconspicuously .

_Ar yu goin to asner me?_

She looked at the note with a furrowed brow. The handwriting was _so_ bad, she could barely read it. Oh Lord, he spelled more than _half_ of the entire sentence wrong! How would she ever survive?

_I am sorry, but I cannot read that._ She pushed the notebook back to it's owner.

Link read the reply and frowned. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

**_Are you going to answer me?_**

Hmmm... The handwriting was still ugly, but legible. So she replied.

_Okay, that's better, I guess. But I don't know what question you're talking about..._

**_What's up?_**

_Oh...nothing?_

_**Soooo...you just moved here?**_

_Yeah...this is actually my first time at a public school._

**_O wow, really? so what, were yu home schooled or somthin?_**

Zelda let out a heavy sigh.

_Can you spell at all?_

Link rolled his eyes. Again.

_**Sorry. I did not realize you were such a grammar nazi.**_

_That's better. And no, I wasn't home schooled. I went to a private school. I had to beg for months for my father to allow me to come here._

_**Ha. Wow. So are your parents rich or something?**_

_They're both highly in demand lawyers._

_**And they let you come to a crap school like this? Have they ever even seen this place?**_

_It isn't so bad here. I kind of like it._

_**Ya, well, you haven't been going here for 3 years.**_

"Hey you two, quit writing notes. Keep that up and I'll give you both detention,"

"Graaaaaaaaaaah. You've just got to put a stop to all of my fun, don't you?"

Mrs. A. sighed. "Just shut up, you."

* * *

><p>The bell rang, signaling the end of third period. Link poked Zelda's shoulder. "Hey, Zel, lemme see your schedule,"<p>

"Um...okay..." She dug the paper out of her bag and handed it to him, a little perplexed at the nickname she had been dubbed with.

"Hmm. M'kay, yeah. So you have third, fourth, lunch and seventh period with me. Sweet. Come on, allons-y!" Link pointed towards the door as he stood up.

"What? What does 'allons-y' mean?" Zelda inquired as she stood with him.

"French for 'let's go'. Now, allons-y!" Link pointed towards the door again and began on his way.

"I'm going to show you to your next class, if you don't mind. Do you need to go to your locker?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Um...no..."

"Good. Now, this way to the-"

"Link? Can you come here for a moment?"

The two turned around to see Mrs. Abensanchan giving Link an expecting look. He narrowed his eyes.

"What for?"

"Just come here,"

"Ugh, fine." Link gave in.

Once Link walked away from Zelda, a girl with tanned skin and sapphire blue eyes with dark chocolate colored hair seized her chance.

"Hey. You girl...Um, it was Zelda, right?"

"Yes..."

"I really need to tell you something. That Link kid? I can tell that you're just too good for someone like him. You don't want to get involved with him or any of his friends, they're all bad news. I've heard that his mom is a prostitute and crack-head, and his dad is a drunk good for nothing that has been to jail more times than he could count. If you're getting any ideas about getting together with him or anything, I am advising you to reconsider. For your own good."

Zelda was stunned at the onslaught of information that was just forced upon her at that moment. Prostitutes? Crack-heads? Drunks? Surely his family couldn't be that bad. This was high school. Untrue rumors were spread around like diseases all the time.

"Uh...thank you?"

The girl smiled. "No, thank _you _for listening. Most girls would have ignored me and go after him just because he's got good looks."

"Eh heh...yeah..."

"Oh, I almost forgot! My name is Tyrinza. I should probably get going. See you later!"

"Okay, bye?"

The girl called Tyrinza giggled and bounded off.

_His family couldn't be that bad, could it? He seems nice enough..._Zelda's thoughts were swarming around the information Tyrinza had just bestowed upon her. Her curious pondering was interrupted by a tall blond skidding towards her.

"'Kay, _now_ lets go!" Link exclaimed as he slung his black backpack over his shoulder and took Zelda's hand, swiftly moving down the hallway, weaving between the many students crowding from wall to wall in the narrow corridor.

"Shit. Now we're gonna be late. I don't see why Mrs. A. felt the need to- ugh, move, fuckers!"

Zelda was stunned by his crude language towards the other students. Her parents rarely used that kind of talk at her house, much less right in front of her. The kids at her old school hardly ever used profuse words, some of them would, but the fierce amount of snitches and the zero tolerance rules against cursing usually eliminated the problem quickly.

"Um, oops, excuse my, uh, French." Link apologized, noticing her shocked expression.

Zelda gave a quick nod as they pulled out of the huge cluster of people and into a relatively empty hallway, save for a few students still digging in their lockers.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

Zelda turned toward the inquiring blond next to her. By this point they had slowed down to a normal-paced walk, with about a minute to spare and their class just ahead.

"Um...I guess I'm just...kind of...not used to this place. It's unfamiliar." She replied.

"Ah. I see. And here is our Health class!" Link exclaimed as he sat in a seat across from a boy with sand-colored hair and burgundy eyes, and another with golden hair and eyes of the same color. He seemed to be under average height. Zelda sat next to Link, as the tables were pushed into groups of four.

"Ed, Sheik, this is Zelda. She's new here, so be nice." Link gestured to the one with blood eyes, Sheik, and to the golden one, Ed.

"Hello," Zelda greeted politely, giving a sweet smile.

"Hey," The sandy-haired teen greeted back, his face remained emotionless.

"Sup." The golden shorty replied.

The bell rang.

The teacher walked in, smiling as she lay her textbook on her large, chestnut desk. She was a middle-aged woman, in her late thirties, with shoulder length, curly, dark brown hair and blue-green eyes. She had a soft face and a motherly, but stern, complexion.

"Hello, class. Ah, I see our new student has already taken her seat. Class, this is Zelda. I expect you all to treat her nicely," A low murmur of understanding swept through the class.

"Next week we are going to begin the 'parent project'. You all should be familiar with it, right? The one with the flour bags? Well, I suggest you all begin looking for your partners, or if you haven't figured it out in time, I will have to choose for you, and that will not be fun."

"Oh no. I _seriously dislike_ pretty much everyone in here! I'm not going to be partners with either of you guys. Shit, with my luck, I'm probably gonna have to be with Brian. I can already see it now. This sucks." Ed finished his rant with a nod towards a smiling ginger kid near the corner.

Link looked at Zelda. "Most people call that kid 'Bad Luck Brian'. He's a little noob who never seems to have anything go his way. He falls on his face every chance he gets, and always gets the worst classes and assignments. He just generally lives a life of bad luck."

"Aw. That's sad," Zelda stuck her bottom lip out in a little pout.

"So...um...we should be partners." Link blurted this out quickly.

Zelda blushed slightly. "Um...okay..."

"I mean, if you want, I figured...since you're new...and...I don't know. Never mind."

"No, it's fine. I mean, better you than Brian, right?"

He grinned. "Heh. Yeah..."

"Quiet class. I know you're all excited, but you can discuss this later. Open your health books to page 231, please. We will begin our first lessons on child care..." The instructor, named Mrs. Merci, opened her book to just that page.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Ed, Sheik, Zelda, I've been <em>trying<em> to make it a point to get to lunch early, so all the food wouldn't be gone. So. Let's go. Quickly." Link ushered the other three kids out of the classroom as the bell rang.

"I need to go to my locker..." Zelda voiced quietly.

"You can put your stuff in mine." Link said curtly.

"Me too?" Ed looked upwards to Link. Zelda had marveled at how _incredibly short_ he was. He was below her, even! She was no taller than 5'2!

"Ugh. Fine, whatever."

The four teens made their way to Link's locker, where he expertly spun the dial and unlocked the door with incredible speed. Link shoved all of the books and supplies into his locker and slammed it shut, hitting the bulging front to keep it from popping back open. Link then bolted down the hallway, dragging the other three with him, and slowed down at the entrance to the cafeteria. They walked to a circular table occupied by three chittering girls, twiddling their hair and smacking gum loudly.

"Our table. Move." Link pointed at the girls and motioned away to the other side of the cafeteria.

"Like, um, excuse me? We were here, like, first." the brunette spoke first.

"Don't care. Move." Ed had joined in now.

"Yeah, um, no. Go sit, like, somewhere else, losers." The redhead this time.

"Get out." Link spoke.

"Um, you can't-"

"Get out."

_"Excuse _me, but-"

"Get out."

"Ohemgee! God, you people are, like, annoying as hell! Come on, let's get out of here."

Once the preppy trio left, three of the blondes sat in their respective chairs, save for Ed. " Oh. Um, actually, I'munna go sit with Al. See you guys later,"

"Bye!" Link waved him off. "Al is his little brother. They're hardly ever apart."

At that moment, Marth arrived, followed by Roy.

"Yo,"

"Hello, Link, Sheik, Zelda."

"Line. NOW." Link was determined to get lunch before anyone else, even though around 15 people were already in line. "I'm not going to eat anything," Zelda said in a quiet voice.

Link gave her a curious look. "Not hungry?"

"Yeah..."

"'Kay...you better let me know if someone messes with you, though. I'm serious." The other three boys had gone ahead in line.

"Um...okay?" It was startling how he had taken to her so fast. He seemed so protective of her, though they had only known each other for around two hours.

Link nodded with a smile. He then turned around and moved to the line, where Roy and Marth stood beaming like idiots, and even Sheik's mouth was turned up in a slight smile.

"...What?"

"Oh, man, you _liiiiike _her!" Roy cooed.

Link's face heated up a bit. "W-what? What-where...geh! Shut up, retard!" The blonde looked over his shoulder to see if the girl sitting not far away had heard.

"My friend, it is so painfully obvious. You can't deny it," Marth this time.

"Shuh! Shush! Shush shut shut shuuuuuush! Too loud! You're talking too loud! Nyyyyeh!"

Marth closed his eyes and held up his hands in defense, feigning innocence. "Alright, alright. But really, Link, you sh-"

"Oooooooooh you're gonna get a giiiiiiiirrrlfriend! Oh, wow, our little blondie is growing up! Marth, can you be-" Roy was interrupted by a hand smacking over his mouth.

"Shut up! _I am going to beat your sorry ass!_" Link hissed. He looked over his shoulder once more to see Zelda talking to some girl with dark skin and hair. He recognized her somewhere...oh yeah, Tyrinza, third period. Suddenly Link felt something wet on his hand, and pulled it from Roy's face. "Eurgh! Ew, gross! You licked me!" He shouted as he wiped his spit-coated hand on his pants, desperately trying to rid it of the nasty slime feeling.

"Don't put your hand on my face then. You really should have seen that coming."

"You are a nasty little bastard. Messed up, really...gross..." Link looked at the trays of 'food' the staff was handing out to the other kids and his lip curled in disgust. It was called meatloaf, but it was ugly and some blocks of the brown stuffs were rock solid and others were soggy and falling apart. The tops of each block were coated with a dark red crust that Link could only guess was supposed to be ketchup. Really, really repulsive.

"Nope." Link turned on his heel and stepped out of line, moving back to the table they had saved. "Nope nope nope nope nope."

"Hey, what are you...oh. I'ma go sit down." Roy left the line as well. Marth shrugged his shoulders and followed his two friends with Sheik in tow, who was scowling at the so-called meatloaf.

"Hey, Zelda! How's your first day of school going? Is that stupid trouble maker leaving you alone? If not, maybe I'll have to teach him a lesson myself!" The Tyrinza girl came bounding up to Zelda, and, as the blonde did not see her coming her way, nearly made her fall from her chair in surprise. Zelda snapped her head towards the brunette.

"Oh! Uh, hi."

"Has he left you alone? Or, like, is he trying to flirt with you...?"

"No, he really hasn't. He introduced me to his friends, and the were all really nice and funny, and he has been helping me around the school..."

"Hmm...I think you should still be careful around him, though. Like I said earlier, he doesn't come from a very nice family. But, really, its none of my business, I guess." This girl was talkative.

"Um...okay..."

Tyrinza glanced over Zelda's shoulder, narrowing her eyes. "Well, I'd better get going. I'll see you around,"

"Bye!"

The girl turned around and left, with a little less bounce in her step than before. Just then, Link and the others took their seats at the table, the tall blonde sitting on the right side of Zelda.

"Ew, no. Not eating today." Link said, his nose scrunched in disgust.

"Why? It's gross?"

"Yes. Nasty shit bricks with old ketchup crap. Not in the mood to puke my guts out today," Roy and Marth nodded in agreement, Sheik remaining emotionless.

"I mean, can't they serve _anything_ better? Like, peanut butter sandwiches? That would be great. Peanut butter sandwiches, everyday." Link ended his mini-rant with flourished hand gestures.

"Ew. Peanut butter is gross," Roy scrunched his nose.

Link looked at the red head like he belonged in a mental institution. "What is wrong with you?"

Roy shrugged. "Peanut butter is gross. It's all thick, and it gets stuck in your mouth, and it tastes like cardboard."

"You can eat the mud off my shoes while I enjoy the wonders of peanut butter, then."

"Better than peanut butter!"

"You can't possibly be human!"

"Children, children. Must we quarrel over such simple matters such as peanut butter?" Marth waggled his finger at the blonde and the red-head, interrupting their argument.

"Hey. This is a serious situation, Pretty-boy. Peanut butter is no simple matter." Link gave the blue-haired teen a dangerous glower. Marth rolled his eyes.

"You're hopeless..."

"Gah, screw you."

Zelda observed the scene play out before her in amusement, taking note of each character's behavior and preferences.

Roy seemed like he was the obnoxious idiot of the four, while Marth was almost the opposite. Using a very intelligent vocabulary and speaking in a proper tone, he seemed to be the one to calm things down when they get heated.

Sheik was the quiet one, he had hardly said anything the whole time she had known him. The sandy-haired teen had a mysterious aura, as if there was more to him than it seemed.

Link was, for lack of better word, sassy. With a sharp tongue and a clever mind, it was no wonder he could get in and out of trouble so easily. Link caught her stares.

"Whatcha' thinkin' 'bout?" He leaned down to rest his chin on his propped up fist, giving the blonde in question a far-too-sweet sugary grin.

Zelda mimicked his gesture, resting her chin on her fist with a too-sweet grin. "Nuthin'. Whatchu' thinkin' bout'?"

Link was slightly taken aback by her sudden bout of playfulness, having been so 'Um...sorry...um...I guess...um...' since they had met. Not that he was complaining, he thought the playful expression suited her better.

The blond leaned back in his chair, chuckling. "Ah, nothing. Just being bored."

Zelda didn't quite know how to respond to that, and settled to staring at him expectantly, as if waiting for him to continue.

"Eh... never mind. Erm, what class do you have next? I forget." Link looked to the girl.

"Um," She scrunched he nose in thought, "I think it's AP Algebra, with Mr. Hilbert."

"That's my next class, too." Marth perked up. "I'll show you to it."

She gave him a sweet smile. "Thanks,"

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiilllbert." Roy was having fun with the teacher's name."Hilbert." He grinned.

"Hilbert?" Link looked to Roy, with a questioning tone.

Roy nodded. "Hilbert."

The blond grinned. "Hiiiiiillbeeeerrrrrt."

"Hilllllllbert."

"Both of you, shut up. Imbeciles..." Marth sighed and turned the other way.

"Oh! Link, I think I should remind you that you're gonna get your ass kicked later, so be prepared." Roy said with a informative tone.

"Ah, dammit. I am? By who?"

"Yeah, when you were all, 'OMG you get aweeey frum dis chick, she too gud fo you' at the douche in Biology, and he was like, 'Yo yo, wutevvs I'ma go be a douche', and Zelda was all, 'OMG thank you so much I was so weak and defenseless I totally luv you forrevvaarrrrrr'".

"Hey, I'm not a retard, and I don't talk like one." Link critiqued his impression of him.

"Me neither," Zelda spoke up.

The red-head rolled his eyes. "Tch. Coulda' fooled me."

"...You're mean." Link crossed his arms.

"But really. I mean, Gannon doesn't take very kindly to things like that, so..."

"Eh, I'll find a way to avoid him. And, if he does kick my ass, it's not like he could really put me through worse than I already have, anyway."

"Point." Marth poked his finger in Links direction.

Zelda took that moment to cast a glance around the cafeteria, when her light violet orbs met with dark burnt gold. The student that the group had just been discussing had his greedy eyes locked on the girl, sending chilling shivers down her spine. Link followed her stare to the same pair of dark yellow eyes and glowered at the owner. Gannon's perverted gaze quickly morphed into a harsh glare, mean burnt orbs locked on deep blue ones, the cruel staring contest finally ending when the red-head turned away with a snarl.

"Tch. What an ass." Link mumbled as he too turned away with a snarl.

"Why does he want to stare at me like that? I hate it when people stare at me..." The blonde girl looked down, twiddling her hair between her fingers.

"I dunno. Like I said before, he likes to go after all the pretty ones." The blue-eyed teen next to her said with a wink.

She slapped Link's arm jokingly. "Shut up, dummy."

* * *

><p><strong>Eh...that was a bad place to end it, wasn't it? I'm horrible at ending things...sorry. <strong>

**Also, I can't guarantee that the next chapter will be any sooner, as I am still on this crazy FMA spin. If you haven't seen Fullmetal Alchemist, you probably should. Unless you're one of those people who hates any and all anime. *Is lame***

**Anyway, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, as I really want to get better! **


End file.
